Suikoball
by thetruerune
Summary: Pertandingan sepakbola captain tsubasa ala suikoden. beberapa teknik hampir mirip dengan captain tsubasa.    My first fic. sorry kalau ada kesalahan. . .
1. Point Of View Suikoden 4 Part 1

Chapter 1 Pointview

Suatu hari di belakang jalanan Razril,terdengar beberapa orang sedang bermain sepak adalah kyril,Lazlo,dan Snowe.

"Siap-siap ya Laz!" Kata sedang berlatih tendangan penalty."Ayo! berikan tendangan terbaikmu!" Seru langsung menendang bola dengan keras

"Masuk!"

"Mudah. . . " Lazlo segera melompat kearah bola yang di tendang oleh menangkap bola dengan mudah. "Bagus Laz!" Kata seseorang berambut menangkap bola tendangan Snowe dengan satu tangan "Payah! Padahal sedikit lagi. . ."Gumam Snowe. "Sekarang giliranku." Si cowok berambut hitam mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari ke arah bola. "Ayo. . . ." Bola melesat melengkung menuju arah kanan gawang. "ah. . . tidak mungkin" Lazlo telah melompat ke arah bola tetapi bola tiba-tiba berbelok ke kanan. "Hebat Kyril!" Snowe teriak karena melihat tendangan si cowok berambut hitam alias Kyril membobol gawang."Ky,gimana cara nangkep bola gitu?" Lazlo bertanya ke Kyril

"Caranya (pstpstpstpst)"

"Oh.. . gitu. . ."

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berbincang,ada seorang bapak-bapak menempelkan bertuliskan

**DI CARI PEMAIN BOLA USIA 17-40 YANG BERBAKAT,PENDAFTARAN DI OBEL.**

"Pak,itu poster untuk apa ya?" Tanya Snowe.

"(Goblok ngak jadi nih.)" Pikir kedua kawannya

"ini untuk pendaftaran pemain sepak bola Timnas Island Nation nak."

"oh. . . . . "

Tidak lama setelah itu,Snowe mendapat sebuah ide. "hey,Lazlo,Kyril, gimana kalau kita ikut daftar menjadi timnas?"

"Kalo keterima."

"Yaudah,kita ke obel aja sekarang."Kata Lazlo.

Mereka segera menuju saat kemudian.

"Akhirnya ngak sabar gue." Kata Snowe Bergetaran karena melihat tempat pendaftaran dan segera mendaftarkan diri itu,mereka menuju lapangan yang berada di obel (Ngak tau di mana pokoknya ada lapangan aja) saat sampai,mereka bertemu teman mereka. "Wes,Neth,Lo ikut juga?"Tanya si tukang tanya yaitu Snowe.

" Cuma gue yang ikut,ada Tal,Chiepoo,Sigurd,Hervey,Reinbach pun ada."

"Hey,itu Ted Sama Helmut kan?"

"Iya."

Tiba-tiba seorang bapak-bapak muncul. "Om Lino?" Tiga sekawan kaget melihat Lino en Kuldes berpakaian seperti seorang pelatih. "Baiklah,waktunya pembagian tim." Lino segera membagikan kaos bernomer kepada para pemain. Tim 'Hitam' yang dipimpin Lazlo berangotakan Lazlo(Goalkeeper),Kyril,Ted(Attacking Midfielder),Snowe(Striker),Tal,Keneth,dan Chiepoo(Back). Mereka menggunakan formasi 4-3-2-1. Sementara tim 'Putih' yang dipimpin oleh Helmut beranggotakan Helmut(Attacking Midfielder),Hervey,Sigurd(Striker),Reinbach(Full Back),Travis,Jeremy,Trishtan(Midfielder),dan Eugene(goalkeeper).Menggunakan formasi 4-4-2. Setelah pembagian pemain,mereka langsung segera melakukan kick-off dari 'Hitam'. Baru dimulai dengan operan ke Kyril,Kyril langsung menendang dari jarak jauh. "Drive Shot!" Bola melambung tinggi dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kekuatan tinggi mengarah ke Eugene. "Apa. .?" Eugene hanya diam bengong dan membiarkan bola masuk kedalam gawang 'Putih' "Goal. Satu kosong." Kata wasit.

Kick off dimulai kembali untik tim 'Putih'. Bola diberikan kepada Helmut. Ia membawa bola melewati pinggir lapangan. Tanpa disadari, Sigurd dan Hervey sudah melewati bebereapa pemain tengah menuju kotak penalti "Terima ini!". Helmut mengumpan bola kearah Sigurd. Sigurd bergegas melompat untuk menyundulnya, tetapi Keneth dan Tal ikut melompat untuk menghentikan Sigurd. "Takan ku biarkan!" Sigurd berhasil mengatasi kedua pemain itu dan menyundul bola. Bola yang disundul berhasil ditepis oleh Lazlo tapi sayangnya bola yang ditepis mengarah ke Hervey "Akan kumasukan!" Hervey menendang bola muntahan Sigurd dan berhasil membalas kedudukan menjadi satu sama. Kedua tim saling bersaing tetapi hasil satu sama bertahan hingga turun minum.

(Di kubu tim 'Hitam')

"Ky, kalo loe ngeliat gw gak ada yang jaga, loe langsung oper ke gue ya." Perintah Snowe ke Kyril.

"Oke."

(Di kubu tim 'Putih')

"Mut, ntar kick off kita langsung mainin trio kita." Kata Hervey Kepada Helmut

"Lo gimana Gurd?"

"Ayo aja."

Pertandingan mulai kembali dengan kick off tim 'Putih'. "Ayo!" Sigurd, Hervey, dan Helmut langsung menerobos satu per satu pemain lawan "Waa. . ." "Ow. . ." "Yah. . ." akhirnya tinggal tersisa Tal, Keneth, dan Chiepoo. Pertama Helmut di cegat oleh Chiepoo. "Anjing doang. . . Eh, Salah. . .Kucing deh. . ." Helmut sudah dekat dangan Chiepoo. "Hervey! ! !" Helmut mengoper bola jauh ke sudut kiri yang menerima bola dicegat juga oleh Tal. "Grrr. . ." Tal lari menuju Hervey. "Akan kurebut! ! !" "Tidak akan!" Hervey mengocek Tal dan mengumpan bola tinggi kepada Sigurd "Sigurd!" Bola telah diumpankan dan Sigurd melompat tinggi dan bersiap melakukan overhead. "Kamisori Overhead! ! !" Tidak lama kemudian Keneth ikut melompat. "Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Mereka pun beraduan tenaga dan dimenangkan oleh Sigurd "Ayo masuk!" Bola melesat dengan cepat. "Kayak kata Kyril. . . Ini pasti bola misang. . ."

Lazlo melompat dengan perhitungannya yang tepat dan menjulurkan tangan kanan nya. "Hiya! ! ! !" Lazlo pun berhasil menangkapnya. "Kyril! ! !" Lazlo memberikan bola kepada Kyril dan berhasil di terima "Itu dia. Snowe! ! !" Kyril segera mengumpan bola kepada Snowe. "Bagus. . .Ini saatnya. . ." Snowe pun mengambil ancang-ancang menendang "Rasakan ini. . . Storm Shot! ! !" bola lansung melesat dengan cepat dan keras. "Eugene! ! !" Helmut teriak kepada Eugene. "A-akan ku coba. . ." Eugene berlari ke arah bola tapi sayang terlambat. ". . ." Semua bengong melihat tendangan yang sangat super lebih dari duper keras itu membuat jaring gawang berlubang. "Goal. . . 2-1!" kata wasit. Bola kembali kick off dari tim 'Putih' setelah kick off. . . "Woy, Sini! ! !" teriak Trishtan. Helmut langsung mengoper bola kepada Trishtan. "Ayo. . . Jeremy, Travis!" Mereka mulai memainkan trio yang mirip dengan Sigurd, Hervey, dan Helmut "Loh, itu kan gerakan kita?" kata Hervey. "Iya. Kok bisa sih?" mereka bertiga bergegas melewati para pemain melakukan cara yang sama seperti Sigurd, Hervey, dan Helmut dan melancarkan serangan terakhir yaitu umpan ke tengah.

"Akan ku lakukan!" Travis melompat seperti Sigurd hanya saja kali ini dia menyundul bola dan beradu kekuatan dengan Keneth. "Masuklah. . ." Sundulan dimenangkan oleh Travis "Mudah. . ."Lazlo menunggu bola datang kepadanya dan akhirnya menangkap bola dengan menahannya di dadanya. "Ini!" Lazlo melempar bola kepada Keneth "Tal, Chiepoo, Ayo!" mereka bertiga maju dan melakukan permainan kombinasi. Saat sudah di depan gawang, Reinbach tiba2 menghalangi. "Mau kemana kamu?" Keneth yang sedang membawa bola dihalangi oleh narccist satu itu "Hh. . . Tal!" Keneth langsung mengoper bola kepada Tal dan dikenbalikan lagi "Keneth!" Tal mengoper lambung bola dan Keneth siap melakukan Volley shot "Lightning Volley!" Eugene kali ini harus berhadapan dengan bola yang sangat cepat. "Kali ini harus bisa!" Eugene melompat dan berhasil menghentikan bola dengan kedua tangannya "Berhasil." Eugene langsung mengoper bola kepada Reinbach. "Lihatlah kemampuanku. . ." dia melewati pemain lawan dengan gaya yang aneh (Gerakan pas combo attack) dan akhirnya sampai ke depan gawang lawan "Orang aneh. . ." Semua pemain bengong melihat Reinbach."Rasain nih!" Reinbach menendang bola dengan 'ngawur' tetapi tetap pada sasaran

"Wah. . ." Lazlo pun bingung karena bola yang ditendang Reinbach 'muter-muter' ngak jelas. "Kemana ya? Ah, Kiri!" Lazlo melompat ke arah kiri tapi sayangnya bolanya ke arah kanan. "Apa!" Bola yang tiba-tiba berkelok ke kanan itu masuk ke gawang dan membuat gol untuk tim 'Putih'

Kick off dari tim 'Hitam' dimulai. Kyril memberi bola kepada Ted dan dia membawa bolanya ke depan. Wasit sudah melihat jam tangan tanda waktu permainan akan berakhir. "Ayo semuanya!" Teriak Kyril. Ted menggiring bola terus sampai depan gawang dan bersiap melakukan tendangan.

"Judgement Shoot!" Bola yang di tendang Ted sangat keras. "WAAAA!" Eugene ketakutan tang menghindar dari hadapan bola. Untuk kedua kalinya gawang tim 'Putih' bolong. Skor 3-2 menutup pertandingan karena wasit meniup peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandinga.

"Sekarang berkumpul!" Kata Lino en Kuldes. Setelah semuanya kumpul, "Baiklah, sekarang untuk yang terpilih. Dari tim 'Hitam' nomor 1,3,4,5,9,10,11 (Lazlo, Tal, Chiepoo, Keneth, Snowe, Kyril, Ted) dan tim 'putih' nomor 2,3,5,6,8,9,10. (Reinbach, Trishtan, Jeremy, Travis, Sigurd, Hervey, Helmut). Untuk yang terpilih dimohon kehadirannya di Na-Nal gathering square pada pagi pkl 06.00."

Review Please. . .


	2. Point Of View Suikoden 4 Part 2

Disclaimer : I don't own suikoden or CT.

Point of View Suikoden 4 part 2

Beberapa hari setelah sesi pemilihan,para pemain yang telah di tunjuk teleh berkumpul di Na-nal Square. Pelatih tim yaitu Lino en Kuldes sudah datang. "Selamat pagi semua. Hari ini kalian akan menjalani latihan yang cukup berat dari pagi hingga sore hari nanti." Katanya. "Ini adalah manajer kalian. Jika ada yang perlu sesuatu bilang saja kepadanya." Tambahnya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Flare." Kata si manajer.

"Baiklah semua, sekarang saya harus ke SIFA (Suikoden International Football Association. Kan kalo FIFA udah punya orang Inggris). Jadi yang akan mengurus latihan sementara adalah Flare." Kata Lino.

Ia segera meninggalkan para pemain. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai latihan 'pemanasan'." Kata Flare.

Latihan pertama : Renang bolak-balik Nay - Na-nal

"HAAAAAHHHHH!" Serentak seluruh pemain teriak "Edan! Gile aje ntu! Masa bolak-balik renang?" Kata Snowe gk setuju. "Udah! Pokoknya laksanain aja!" Teriak Flare. Para pemain langsung menuruti perintah Flare dan renang dengan agak takut. Beberapa jam stelah itu (Kan jaraknya gak deket) Para pemain yang kelelahan dan kebasahan bercakap2 untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah mereka.

"Selanjutnya Latihan Shooting!" Teriak Flare. "Okeh. . . Ginian mah gue jagonya." Kata Lazlo dengan Cool

Penendang pertama : Hervey.

"Siap yah. . . Rasain nih!" Hervey menendang bola dengan sangat keras. "Gampang. . ." Bola ditangkap Lazlo dengan satu tangan dengan mudahnya.

Penendang kedua : Sigurd

"Giliranku, Kamisori Shoot!" Bola yang ditendang sigurd ini arahnya melengkung. "Takan ku biarkan!" Lazlo berlari ke arah bola dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya. "Hiyaa. . . ." Lazlo berhasil menangkap tendangan sigurd. "Payah. . ."

Penendang ketiga : Snowe

"Storm shoot!" Snowe menendang critical-critical-critical+Hyper (Kayak CT d PS2. Namanya juga parodi CT.) Bola melesat dengan power 9999. Sekarang giliran Lazlo dengan catch point 1500."Ayolah!" Ia melakukan critical 3 kali ditambah dengan Hyper. Tenaga bola menjadi 0000 dan Lazlo berlari ke arah kirinya untuk menangkap. "Hiya!" Lazlo menahan bola dengan tangan kanannya dan ia berhasil menangkapnya. "Berhasil. . ."

Penendang keempat : Kyril

"Tangkep nih kalo bisa!" Kyril melakukan drive shoot dan Lazlo melompat tapi gagal menangkap. "Apa. . ." Untungnya buat Lazlo, bolanya kena tiang dan Kyril gagal mencetak gol. "Ke-Kenapa gue ngak bisanangkep tendangan Kyril. . ." Kata Lazlo dalam hati.

Setelah itu, sisanya melakukan tendangan penalty tapi belum ada yang bisa mencetak gol. Tinggal 1 orang yang belum menendang yaitu Reinbach. "Siap2 yah. . . Rose shoot!" katanya sambil gaya narcist "Aih. . . apaan? Pelan bener?" saat Lazlo mau menangkap bola, tiba2 bola berpindah arah 90 derajat. "Apa!" Lazlo bingung dan kaget saat bola melewatinya dengan mudah dan. . ." GOOOOLLL. . . . Yeyeyeye. . . ." teriak si Reinbach. "Istirahat semua!" Kata Flare. "Baiklah, sekarang kalian terserah melakukan apa saja karena ini jam istirahat. Tapi hanya 1 jam." "Baiklah!" beberapa saat kemudian setelah selesai istirahat, mereka mulai latihan lagi. Mereka latihan Passing, Blocking, dan tricking. Setelah itu, Lino en Kuldes kembali dari SIFA. "Flare." Panggil Lino "Ya? Ada apa?" "Tolong suruh semua pemain untuk berkumpul." "Baik." Flare segera memanggil seluruh pemain yang sedang latihan dan menyruhnya untuk baris.

Setelah para pemain berkumpul, "Kalian semua, saya ada kabar penting. Kita diundang ke Suikoden International footbal championship minggu depan. Melawan beberapa pemain profesional dalam waktu yang singkat dengan kemampuan yang bisa dibilang 'pas-pasan' mungkin agak susah jadi saya harap kalian berlatih keras seperti ini selama minggu ini. Flare. Tolong beri jadwal kepada mereka." Kata Lino. "Ini daftar latihan kalian." Kata Flare sambil membagikan kertas jadwal latihan mereka selama seminggu.

"Buset dah. Klo latihannya kayak gini terus, bisa gempor nih gue." Kata para pemain di dalam hati karena mereka melihat jadwal latihan yang paling atas adalah 'BERENANG BOLAK-BALIK DARI NA-NAL SAMPAI NAY'

"Itu saja mungkin hari ini. Kalian sekarang boleh pulang dan istirahat. Jangan lupa besok berkumpul lagi jam 7." Kata Lino.

Sekian Point of view dari suikoden 4. Nanti silahkan tulis suikoden berapa yang mau di rilis selanjutnya. Terimakasih. . .


End file.
